Riot
by LeighSix
Summary: He remembers her, and she can't grasp him. She knows something is missing. A day into the new town, and she already finds herself captivated. - Ten years ago, Tobias moved away. He found Tris again, only this time, after totally different circumstances, and she doesn't even know it. There is a fire, almost like a riot burning through. Short-Story. Now Complete. /Modern Day, OCC. /
1. Blue Eyes

**_Hey initiates! Welcome to my newest story! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do!_**

**_Disclaimer: This story is strong T for future chapters as foul language is evident and minor sexual content will be directed. Please read only if you are of appropriate age._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_

**_Chicago, 2057 June 17th. _**

The sound of the truck pulling toward the house brings me out of my daydream. The tires are grinding against the stones that hang loose around the unpaved driveway. I watch my brother step down onto the perch and pull his body to the ground from the truck, keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground as he walks over to the other side, and opens the shotgun seat. Swiftly, he turns around and pops the tailgate down on the back of the truck.

Summer hasn't even begun yet, but it is seasonably warmer for the city with the warm breeze flowing around, that doesn't usually come around until July or August, and the sun is never blazing down so forcefully from a clear sky this time of year; not yet at least.

He saunters over to me, and wordlessly takes the luggage from my side and hobbles over to the tailgate, sliding the luggage inside. I carry a few boxes, helping him as best as I can with my thin, but muscular arms. I can feel my muscles tightening underneath my shirt and my calves grow steady and firm.

Once he takes the last box from me, I climb into the truck as the tailgate slams closed. I hear the jingle of the keys against his pocket, as I look back toward my house. The 'For Sale' sign has been removed, and all that is left is a white picket sign holder which used to display it.

My hand is rested on the dashboard, the other gripping the inside door handle tightly to contain my emotions. I blink back tears from my eyes, and I feel the grip of my brother's warm, medium sized hand lacing between my fingers and squeezing my hand firmly, tenderly.

"It's going to be okay, Tris." He says to me, and his voice is almost breaking. Glancing over at him, I don't know if it's me whose crying, or if it's the swallowing gulps of tears I see filling his eyes, or maybe we're both just wallowing in our own self misery.

I bit the inside of my cheek so hard I can almost taste blood. "Please, just drive Caleb." My voice must sound desperate, and I close my eyes and rest my head back against the headrest of the seat, and listen to the truck grind against the gravel in the driveway. I don't open my eyes until I can feel the steady movement of the asphalt on the road, and my brother removes his hand from mind so he can guide the steering wheel.

I take one look back in the rear view mirror, and all I see is the past I am leaving behind.

I can never go back.

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

When the incident first occurred, my brother was the only person I wanted to consult besides my neighbor and closest friend, Susan. Unfortunately, she moved away just says before, and I lost all will to want to contact with anyone outside my family circle.

My brother was the most supportive, who automatically suggested I shouldn't dwell on the accident. It would've been hard not to, the accident claiming the lives of two of the best people I've ever loved dead on impact. I could've been in the car with them, but I wasn't.

Caleb thanks God for that a lot. I've heard it at least twice a day for the last six weeks.

It's hard to accept it. One day, I wake up, and think they'll be downstairs laughing, or talking, or catching me up on news and politics, and all about the big candidate debate my father was supposed to participate in this year. But all I had was a funeral; a funeral for my two of the best people in the world –my parents– Natalie and Andrew Prior.

It made the front page of the morning newspaper for two weeks.

_High-stake Political Leader and Fashion Wife Killed In Car Accident. Natalie and Andrew Prior were found deceased when the car they were driving in to pick up one of their children, was struck by a semi-truck and flipped over, catching on fire and causing the causalities. Andrew Prior, unfortunately, died on impact, and Natalie Prior died three hours later in a coma in St. Chicago Hospital. They are survived by their two children, Caleb and Beatrice Prior._

The news nearly sent me into a spiraling depression. My parents were blocks away, and you thought maybe I would've heard the impact, but I heard the sirens, and I remember my phone ringing. All I could hear was Caleb screaming and crying at the same time, that someone had killed our parents in a car accident.

I couldn't stay in Chicago anymore after that. My mom's sister, Tori, offered to allow Caleb and I to move in with her until we got back on our feet. That was two months ago. In those two months, Caleb got accepted into Princeton, received a full scholarship, and found a storage unit for our father's belongings. I sold the house, packed up my mother's belongings, sold my motorcycle my father built for me two years ago for my fifteenth birthday and finally got the courage to leave. I was going to live with Tori until I could find a place of my own, or get back on my feet.

Tori agreed that I didn't have to go to high school. I received my GED shortly after, already having all the basic necessities of graduation requirements that were absolutely substantial to my survival in the grown up world.

Sixteen hours later, my brother and I ended up just on the coast of Washington State in a town called Forks, where the population was a little under ten thousand people by this time. Tori always said it was a small, quiet secluded place 'off the map' and wasn't exactly too hard to find something to do around these parts.

Tori warned me that Forks was always warmer given we were closest to the coast, but it rained a lot, seasonably of course, with almost three fourths of the year being rain or cloudy, but that didn't bother me. I was always the type of child to dance around in the rain and pretend like I was invincible, without a care in the world.

I snapped from my thoughts when I heard the tailgate slam close. Bud, Tori's boyfriend and work partner, was helping my brother carry my belongings. She told me that they had been together a while, and he was a man in his early thirties with a medium build and brown eyes. His eyes shifted with mine for a few seconds as I faced him from the window. He looks as if he was about to speak to me, but he decided against it, and continued on forward.

I sat in the side seat of the truck, trying to imagine what my mother was like when she was young, especially at this house that Tori said she visited frequently with her mother. I could imagine her long blond curls wrapping around her face in the wind as she ran with her siblings, and with Hana, one of her other good friends from childhood who lived out here with my mother before she moved to NYC, pursued a career in fashion designing, spent some time traveling around in New York before she married my father, moved-

_Snap!_

I cover my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream as I hear a twig snap from beside the truck, or from behind it. I'm too short to see beside the rear view window from where Caleb has the seats elevated down so low, because he is so tall. I open the door, and immediately jump down, my blond hair framing my face and clinging to my shoulders and back. The sound was so sudden it snapped me from the beautiful vision of my mother as a child; content, carefree, happy, bursting with energy, and alive.

Turning around, I expect to be greeted with my brother and his tall, narrow and round face, chubby cheeks, and sea green eyes and short brown hair and handsome features like my father, but I'm greeted by someone else leaning against the tailgate.

He is way over six feet tall in height, almost the height of my brother, with a black defined t-shirt that tightly shows his muscles. He is almost pure muscle, and wasn't makes up for in looks. He has a round face with short black hair and black stubble just underneath his chin. He looks really good, and I mean _really_ good in his black jeans and hoodie with a logo he has thrown over his torso. I could see his muscles defining as he stretched.

But then he turns and notices me when I clear my throat.

His eyes are a beautiful captivating, navy blue. It's like swimming in an ocean with the most beautiful, self-preserved shade of the night sky filling in around the edges where a white edge would be around a normal eye. They're so beautiful, the longer I stare at them the more I notice that they're almost a black color.

The man clears his throat, and in a deep rumble he says, "Nice to meet you. My name is Four."

**_There it is! The first chapter of my newest story!_**

**_I'm sorry it's not as long as I originally intended, but I wanted to give you an idea!_**

**_~Leigh _**


	2. Don't Make It Obvious

**_Hello my initiates, and welcome to the second chapter of FY. Last chapter, we met Four as Tris was arriving in Forks._**

**_Recap: The man clears his throat, and in a deep rumble he says, "Nice to meet you, my name is Four."_**

**_Now, let's take a look at Four's POV, shall we?_**

**_Disclaimer: This story is strong T for future chapters as foul language is evident and minor sexual content will be directed. Please read only if you are of appropriate age._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_**

**_Chicago, 2057, June 17_****_th_**

"Oh would you cheer up, man?" Zeke shoves my shoulder lightly. "It's the first day of summer!" He says, his voice is so overjoyed I just want to punch him already.

The sun is already beating down and it isn't even past noon yet, and the sky being a beautiful blue like a light blue, tinted with gray, almost is as bad as the warm sunny day. We try to enjoy it though, because we don't get many.

I clench my fists at my sides. "Zeke, don't start with me." I rumble, before rubbing my hands over my face. "I have to go help Bud anyways."

"Why?" Zeke asks, almost like a curious child.

"Because," I hiss, snapping my head toward him as the dirt scrapes on the bottom of my shoes. "I told him I would help his niece move in."

Zeke shoves my shoulder so hard I almost fall off my balance. The sound of the sun against the ground and the insects in the grass almost seems a little off task, especially for a town so close to the coast.

****"Hey man, maybe she'll be hot and you can finally have a girlfriend." I pop my shoulder back into place all thanks to my dearest friend.

I roll my eyes at the accusation, but just then a tan skinned girl with short black hair and a dim smile comes around the corner, skipping almost laughing with the green eyed boy beside her. "Wait, Four has a girlfriend!?"

Zeke continues to bust out laughing just as Christina, the mocha skinned girl, and her boyfriend Will come rushing over to me and almost knock me down. Eventually, Zeke subsides from his laughter just to come over and pull them away from me, and barely has the time to tell them the truth until a truck goes whizzing by.

I catch a snippet of the two people in the truck, one male with shaggy brown hair, and a female with blond hair as her hair flew out the truck window, and how they only stop a block away at Tori and Bud's house.

"They're here." I say, and Zeke nods his head.

"Who," Christina asks.

"Four's new girlfriend," Zeke coughs, and Will laughs.

I walk down the pathway with a quick jump over the fence. The dirt scrapes against my shoes again, and it's the old sound I hear. The truck comes into view, with its tailgate popped down.

I step on a branch walking toward the back, and hear the satisfying crunch. I hear what sounds like a door open, and watch the female cautiously jump from the truck. She makes a grunting noise when her feet hit the ground.

When she approaches me, I swear time stops. She is so beautiful; her beauty is something that seems preserved for a change, for something that I have never seen in anyone else. She seems so simple, but so complex at the same time, and a swirl of different shades of blue with tints of gray form in her eyes.

I clear my throat, desperate to try to get her attention. Her eyes snap closed and open again, and she takes a deep breath.

I take the time to put on my friendliest type of mood I can muster. If Zeke saw me like a 'lovesick fool', he would never let me live it down.

Speak, my brain tells me, but I'm too busy grinning like an idiot. "Nice to meet you," I say, my voice low in a rumble. "My name is Four."

She blinks at me a few times, and smiles, extending her hand to shake mind. "Tris," She says, calmly, her small warm hand gripping mine tightly.

The gate slides open and a boy roughly about her age runs his hand through his shaggy blond hair. "All set, Beatrice."

I cringe back at her name, and raise an eyebrow. She turns to the man, her head titled, her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows knitted together. "Really?"

The man laughs, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm her brother, Caleb." And it takes me a few seconds to realize he's speaking to me.

Calmly, I reply, "I'm Four."

"Like the number?" He asks, an eyebrow creased upright like he questions an authority. He seems like someone who has wits, but wouldn't use them for good intentions.

I nod my head at his question. "Exactly like the number."

"What?" He spits back. "One through three was taken?"

"Chill, Caleb." Tris says to him, pushing him back a few feet. Caleb's green eyes intently stare at me, and I find myself with two choices. I could either stare at Tris or stare at Caleb, but staring at Tris would hint Caleb toward my obvious attraction to his younger sister, but then again a part of me admires her for the beauty she has.

I watch his face grow pained, as he wraps his hand around her wrist to drag her to the side. He whispers something to her, something I don't quite hear, before he hugs her and lets her go.

Tris backs up enough that when Caleb climbs in the truck and turns on the ignition, him pulling out of the driveway doesn't send the gravel and dirt flying against her clothing. I watch her kick the dust on the ground before she turns around to walk up the path.

Something in me doesn't want her to leave, so I tag along beside her. I watch her slouch as she walks, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"So where are you from?" I ask her. She stops and turns to look at me for a second.

Her lips twitch for a few seconds. "Chicago." She replies.

"I used to live there too."

The spark in her eyes reminds me of a neighbor I used to have as a child. She was pretty, with long blond hair and stormy blue eyes. Her family was always selfless, their lives and jobs dedicated to the community and helping and raising their children, and in a flashback, I see her there. I can almost see the younger version of her there beside me as a child, her hair always up to avoid confrontation about needing a haircut. I remember when she used to hang back while her brother would chase someone around the front yard.

"Do you see what I see?" I ask her, and she pauses. Something in her stops, as if she is debating something against her. She glances around, but when I move her eyes snap to mine quickly.

"What?" She asks, clearly confused.

"Never mind," I say, shaking my head. "You just…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snaps at me, a little too defensively for my liking.

"You remind me of someone, that's all." I put my hands up in mock surrender and take a few steps back.

She seems to accept my telling, maybe contemplating why I would be staring at her in the first place.

"Let's go do something." I say to her, and this time she actually seems to notice me for a few seconds. She smiles, and then, she laughs, and her laugh comes so freely, but then it hits me; she doesn't take me seriously.

"I'm serious." I add, and her voice stops cold and her smile fades. She clears her throat, embarrassed.

"Sorry... I just... I didn't think that maybe-"

I put my hand up to silence her. "I get it, Tris, but seriously, the gang is going out to dinner at a steakhouse tonight. I mean, I'm sure Bud and Tori wouldn't mind if you came along with us. They've got the best food and it's just outside the city line and-"

She copies the motion I did to her earlier, but her finger touches my lips, and I've never felt warmer inside. "I would, but I really want to stay here and get unpacked."

The second she removes her finger, I already miss her warmth. I feel so embarrassed, but I've trained myself for situations of rejection.

I nod my head and shuffle my hands in my pockets. I forgot I keep paper and a pencil there. It's a habit I picked up as a child – I figured if I was ever too hurt to speak, or couldn't speak, I would have another form of communication if I forgot my cellphone. It's funny, because I always leave my phone home on the dresser, but I never forget a piece of paper.

I slip the paper out of my pocket and quickly scribble my number on there, making sure it's legible enough for her to read. She takes the paper, and her fingertips brush mine for a few seconds. The warmth is back, along with millions of jolts of electricity that don't hurt, but make me feel alive inside.

"Call me if you change your mind," I say, but she has already stuffed her hand with the paper in her pocket. She has her teeth against her lip biting it for a second, and then she looks up to me and nods.

"I will Four, thank you." And she moves her hand from her pocket.

For a minute, I think she is going to hug me, and nothing would make me melt quicker than to feel her small, frail arms wrapped tightly around my waist and back, running her hands along the fabric of my shirt. But then again, she would feel the scars of my suffering.

And I could tell based on her brother, she has already been through enough.

And I watch her go. She gracefully steps along to the beat of a common time song, keeping a quick pace down the stoned sidewalk toward the house. And as I watch her go, I feel like a fool, and I stand there, grinning like an idiot.

Until a horn sounds from behind me, and I swear I am about to scream. But it sounds like Zeke.

"Come on Four, let's go!" Zeke has the window rolled down, his arm hanging out. Uriah, his youngest brother with dark skin sits in the back with his arm around a girl with beach blond hair and smoky black eyeshadow around her blue eyes.

I walk around to the side, and Zeke leans out the window to notice Tris has seen the car. She stares off, and waves. I lift my hand from the shotgun seat to wave back, and she lets out a bubble of laughter, before she turns around and steps inside the house.

Uriah lets out a cat call. "Not too bad, Four," which earns him a punch from Marlene beside him and Uriah winces.

"I mean for Four," he grumbles, and Zeke laughs.

"Four will scare her away, like he does to every girl." Zeke replies, glancing toward me.

I roll my eyes, clipping my seatbelt I lift my head enough to stare coldly at him. "I don't trust anyone."

He stops me there, switching the car with a turn of the gear in his hand. His car is a stick shift, and the gear makes a weird clanking noise when you change it.

He puts his hands up in mock surrender when I don't look away. "All I'm saying is you told her your name today."

"Yeah, so?"

"So?" He replies, his eyebrows mimicking mine. "It took me two days for you to tell me, and then some new chick like Trish or Tyra comes around and boom."

"Tris," I reply to his comment, "her name is Tris."

"Unique," he replies.

"Yeah," I mutter. "She is."

**_/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/_**

**_Authors Note: This was going to be longer, but stuff happens, so yeah :3_**

**_~Leigh _**


	3. Good Shot

**_Sorry for such a long wait! I was going to post sooner, but I had to think of how to play this chapter out. I really had to try, and it took a while, some effort, and some mistakes and cleans, some quotes, a special bond between reading Allegiant and thinking, and a hell of a lot of Rascal Flatts song "Riot."_**

**_This chapter is like really long, a little over 2k words, but a little under 3k. I don't have the exact count. Roughly 2500 maybe. _**

**_I was having a good day. No Writers Block._**

**_So without further ado, here is the second chapter, based on my song of inspiration, and the new title of the story._**

**Chapter 2: Riot**

_I do not own Divergent_

The music blasts from the speakers from the truck outside. I stand just inside the door, listening to the beginning of the song, before I hear someone turn it down. Without hesitation, I fling the door wide open, causing eyes to snap at me from inside the truck.

"Tris, are you going somewhere?" I can see us in the reflection of the screen door. I am biting my lip in anticipation as she stares at me, her eyes filling with longing and curiosity.

I think back to what Four said to me. He said I was always welcome, and I was always allowed to join along. I also said I would consider going another time, but right now, I don't feel like being alone.

I want to respond to Tori, but my mouth is too busy yelling. "Wait up!" As the car pulls off down the street. I notice Four is sitting in the back of the truck now.

I run out the front door, my shoes smacking loudly against the concrete. The Forks wind whips at my bare skin from my sleeveless shirt and my jeans that are tightly pressed against my skin, and my sneakers make for easily mobility.

I take off down the sidewalk, catching up to the truck. I notice that the two people in the front seats, seeming to be brother around the same age are laughing to the music. Four spots me, standing up and gripping the metal bar ahead that would pass off as a basic frame for the truck.

"Would you look at that," he says his voice deep and taunting almost. "Having a sudden change of heart, Tris?" He asks, with a chuckle.

"Help me up," my voice is raspy before he glances side to side, as if to check for the coast to be clear. Then he steps toward the edge, and tries to unlock the tailgate. He in the end, after an unsuccessful attempt to unlock the tailgate, reaches down as my feet begin to stumble. I feel like something surging through me as he reached his arm down.

I leap up, my hand grasping his just as he pulls me into the truck, the people driving lurch to a stop and I practically fall inside, almost on Four. He steadies me, his arm around my waist tightly securing me in place, but he lets me go when the back doors open.

The eldest steps out the driver side door and glances over at Four with a sly smile. "What's going on back here?" He asks, sort of teasingly.

He stomps his foot into the cab of the truck to remain on his feet securely, as he glances over at the man who hopped from the truck. 'Well Zeke…" he goes to say something, but I step forward, my arm extended to the side to silence him.

"Well, colonel impulsive, if you would've stopped the truck I could've gotten on by sliding in the back somehow or Four could've unlocked the tailgate. Thanks for the half a mile chase."

"Sarcastic much?" The man, Zeke, says to me.

"Too busy snapping her head forward to notice someone behind you, I presume. Try pulling your head out of your ass when you're driving, maybe it'll help."

"Touché," he says, and then he looks as if he's going to say something, but he doesn't. No wonder he just instantly replied touché.

Four is stifling a laugh, and the man furrows his eyebrows at me, and then the corners of his lips twitch upward into a smile, almost equally matching Four's expression right now.

"Ah, you're Tris, Tori's niece, aren't you?"

"It would seem so." I cross my arms over my chest. "And you're Zeke, Four's idiotic best friend."

He mimics my expression and my voice, "It would seem so," and I roll my eyes.

"Zeke," Four rubs his hand over his face intently. He's about to say something, but a voice snaps him away.

"What is going on back there?" The identical looking of Zeke jumps out from the shotgun seat of the truck, and he notices me. He blinks a few times, and then smiles shyly, before glancing toward Four.

"Getting laid back here?" The man jokes and I notice Four tense. He steps forward, but I feel my hand against his, losing the tension in his fingers as they unravel and lace with mine behind our backs.

"Uriah, just get back in the truck and shut your mouth." Zeke snaps at the boy, who mumbles something about telling Hana. Zeke smiles at Four, before climbing back into the truck and starting it, pulling it forward with a jerk.

By now, I am sitting in the back of the cab with Four by my side, across from me, actually, with my knees pulled up to my chest, my head overlooking the scenery of Forks. The trees are full and luscious, vibrant and green without anything else on them. Out here, it looks like the seasons wouldn't change.

"So, you like Forks?" Four asks me. He is kicking his shoes against the cab, his legs are outstretched and his arms are folded across his chest. He leans his head back against the side of the truck.

"I've been here three hours," I reply, dryly, and he chuckles. His chuckle is so contagious, it almost makes me smile. I can just imagine him as a young child, strong and muscular and handsome, around the neighborhood, maybe throwing a football or helping others out. He just seems like the type of person.

I watch the scenery go past him, and I can't help but notice how everything around him makes him seem so different. "Tell me about you," his voice catches the wind and flows directly toward me.

"What do you want to know?" I ask. I outstretch my legs and adjust my sitting position. My bottom was hurting trying to lean back the same way he was.

"How old are you?" He asks me, snapping one eye open to look at me. I blink a few times. Sure, it's an easy question, one that could be answered with a number, but I don't know what is keeping me from being so honest.

"Eighteen," I reply, crossing my legs in front of me again. "You?" I ask, trying to counterclaim.

He chuckles, "Almost twenty," he replies, dully, and I nod my head, something he cannot see.

"Where are you from?" He asks me again, and I feel a lump form in my throat. It's a simple answer. The windy city where there is always noise, a large Ferris Wheel, and where everyone is equally surrounded by each other. Where others can get along and be free and there is nothing wrong with where I come from.

"Chicago," and then his eyes snap open.

''Me too…" but that's not what he says that keeps me looking at him.

Maybe it's the way he is looking at me. It's like he is trying to figure me out. He opens his mouth to speak, but then he doesn't.

"Ten years old," he begins to speak, scooting closer toward me from the other side of the truck. I don't understand where he is going, and then he looks at me again. I shake my head.

"I don't follow, Four."

He smiles at me, an opened mouth smile that I can see his white teeth. "Let me tell you a story, Tris. I think you might find it quite relevant."

"I don't see what type of story you could tell me, but go on ahead." I smile back at him, shrugging my shoulders in response. "Give it a whirl."

He glances up to the sky, his tongue on one side of his mouth in his thinking state. He glances toward me, slings one arm off the cab of the truck, and then looks toward me. Part of me is worried that his arm will get hit by another car, him being so tall, and his limbs being so long, but instead, I listen to his voice.

"Ten years old, Chicago Hillside Park. A young blue eyed blond hair girl cannot reach the monkey bars. A young, dashing, blue eyed boy all alone catches the sight of the young, dauntless girl. She jumps, and with three failed tries, her hands grip the bars, but that's not even the most amazing part. The most amazing part is she is so strong, even at such a young age. She is brave; pulling herself up until her chin rests against the bar. Her eyes are so bright, and twice, her over-protective older brother comes forward and tries to get her down, but she said "You won't pull me down, so no." And afterwards, he just walks away, telling her that she will fall and hurt herself and that if she does, he will have to go get their father.

"The young girl is so determined to prove her brother wrong, that she won't get harmed. She pulled herself up, pushing herself over the sides of the bars that seem so high up. That's when the young boy gets the courage. He sees her laughing from so high up, and calling to her brother about how wonderful it is from up there, and how she can touch the sky. The young boy watching her, carefully, follows her, trying to copy the moves in his head to do the same thing she does. But he doesn't do it until the girl is long gone, safely jumping down before chasing her brother back home to avoid being told on for climbing on playground equipment.

"The young boy begins to climb, copying her movements, his fingers not letting go of the bar once. He is tall enough to reach and strong enough to pull himself off. When one of his arms slips, he uses it to pull himself back up onto the bar. By the end of a few minutes, he is the one up there, laying across the bars like using them as a mattress, laughing and carrying on about how he finally feels free, how things like that make him feel free."

He stops there, staring at me. It was exactly how it occurred to. ''I was ten years old… how did… were you that little boy…?"

He smiles at me, the car lurching to a stop. "Yes, I was that little boy, although you never knew my name. I knew yours."

His mouth his so close to mine I think he's going to kiss me, but he stops, just six inches from my face, but then he stops, and leans back against the cab at the sound of the truck door slamming. He winces as someone smacks his hand really hard.

"God dammit, Zeke, I'll get you back for that tonight."

"If you can catch us," Uriah says, wiggling his fingers. "We're like ninjas." Four rolls his eyes, and makes a coo-coo sign against his temple when Uriah's back is turned, and I can't help but giggle.

That's when the cab door opens. "Stop flirting, you too." Four is the first to slide off the tailgate, and I still sit there, dumbfounded, until I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and pulled me out of the back of the truck.

Zeke sets me on the ground as Four closes the cab. I step toward him, hastily. "Are you going to tell me your name?"

He glances toward me for a few seconds, shakes his head, and smirks. "No, that's for you to remember."

"I can't remember what I did yesterday, how do you think I'm going to remember something from almost a decade ago?"

"Because I remembered it," he says, his face close to mine, not as close as before, but still close enough, "and because I remember you, and I never forgot you."

"What are we doing?" Uriah calls from the other side of the truck. "Are you two going to flirt or are we going to fight?"

"Fight," I ask Four, cautiously, "what does he mean?"

"Paintball," Four replies, handing me a loaded gun and then turning to say, "You wanted to hang with us, so you're going to do what we do every Friday night."

"We're going to prance around; hide like cowards, then pretend to be heroes and fight each other in a two verses two game of strategy?"

His lips turn upward into a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm ready to blast Uriah and Zeke into oblivion with colored balls that splatter everywhere, that they'll bitch at for me later because they won't come out of their clothing."

I playfully shove him in the shoulder, "So, are you and I on a team?"

He smiles back at me, jogging ahead. "I don't see who else I would rather be with."

**_End of the chapter! 5+ reviews for another, or a week for another update!_**

**_~Leigh _**


	4. Fireworks

**_Wow, I have over 600 views on this story already, and it is only the third chapter!_**

**_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and no, there is no automatic FourTris. We will work up to it, trust me, I ship no one more than them._**

**_Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Please review! I will update again tomorrow, (maybe) if there's enough time. _**

**_More reviews for faster updates!_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_

**Four's POV**

I awaken to a stiff neck and the sound of the shower water running. Oh, I forgot I told Zeke he could crash in my apartment last night. The faucet goes off, and I lay underneath my dark blue blanket staring up at the ceiling of my bedroom.

Minutes later, Zeke emerges fully dressed head to toe in black. He has a tight black t-shirt, and I can see the ink creeping down his shoulder. He is wearing the same pair of black jeans he wore yesterday, but it doesn't seem to bother him they are pretty much painted with color.

I glance over at the clock, only to see it's stopped working again.

Zeke comes in, and I can tell his attempts to wake me up have failed, when I notice the large silver metal bucket in his hand. "What's in the bucket?"

He drops the empty bucket and laughs at me. "Come on Four, I'm not always out to prank you like a lunatic would." He seems almost hurt that I would think that.

I roll my eyes, throwing the covers off my lower half. I guess it's a good thing I chose to wear a gray t-shirt to bed last night. "Just toss me a new shirt and pants." Zeke grumbles, throwing the contents of the bucket onto me, but thankfully, it's only a t-shirt and a pair of pants.

"You are such a douche sometimes." I say, rolling my eyes at my friend.

He grins widely at me. "You shouldn't expect anything less of me, number boy."

I groan, "I hate it when you call me that," and he laughs again.

"I know. By the way, Uriah went to go pick up the rest of the gang for breakfast. It's a little bit before ten in the morning."

I know I shouldn't ask, knowing it would only raise Zeke's suspicions. I toss the gray t-shirt on just to avoid seeing his face. "Is Tris coming along with us?"

I can just imagine the smirk on his face. "Yeah, I would imagine so. I don't see why not. You know, she's only a block and a half down."

Zeke turns around as I slip off my old jeans, and slip on the new ones. "I know." I reply.

"You like her don't you?" Zeke asks me, and I open my mouth to speak, but I can't. I don't want to admit it, that she is very unique, and she is everything that this town needs, like a little flare going off in the sky. She is easily detectable, and quite amazing indeed.

I struggle to find the right words, and Zeke notices, because he pursues his lips into a straight line. "She's a good shot," I finally say, and Zeke chuckles, listening to the doorbell ring, which is probably Uriah and the gang.

"More like 'oh god, she's so hot'." He says, mimicking my voice. I throw a pillow at him, which he catches, and then proceeds to pretend making out with, simulating Tris and myself.

I point towards my bedroom door, and snatch the pillow from him. "Out," I command, and then he pretends to blow me a kiss, and slams the door, practically skipping down the hallway with every other step. I can hear the floorboards creeping.

I can't help but chuckle once I know he is far away, and I glance over at my nightstand just as my phone begins to buzz. Tris' contact comes up, with the picture of her aiming her paintball gun to shoot Zeke, which would explain why his fly is covered in purple paint.

I pick up the phone, and just as I say my greeting, I can hear her laughing.

"Hey Four, is it okay if I come with the gang for breakfast? Christina invited me, but I just wanted to make sure."

I should ask her to check with the others, but I am the one that sort of started the group, and plus Zeke said he imagined Tris was coming with us anyways. "Yeah, sure," I say to her, and I imagine her smiling.

"Great, I will see you soon." She says, and then Christina says something which causes her to scold her, before laughing and hanging up.

I sit on the edge of my bed, grinning like an idiot.

"You seem to be doing that a lot the past two days." I look over to see Uriah and his new snake tattoo as it curls around his ear and down his neck.

I rub the back of my neck in an anxious way. "What are you talking about, Uriah?"

"I mean about how you continue to grin like an idiot." He says, smiling.

My mouth twitches at the corners, and I smile back. I cross my arms across my chest. "Just don't tell your brother."

He laughs and shakes his head, "Don't worry, I won't need to." I hear the sound of gravel flying and music stereo, and Uriah chuckles.

"Your chariot and lady wait." He says, gesturing outside my door as if to say after you.

I roll my eyes, grabbing my black jacket and sliding it over my shoulders before shoving back him on the way down the steps.

Standing in the vast hallways is the group of people I call my friends. Of course, there is Zeke, my number one best friend for the last six years of my life. We met when I was a freshman in high school, and we played varsity sports together, including two years of football, and two years of baseball.

Then there is Uriah, the younger, less annoying copy of Zeke. During Zeke's junior year, their father died in a motorcycle accident. Hana, their mother was raising Zeke, but Michael, their father, was raising Uriah. When their father passed away, Uriah and Zeke reconnected, and after being separated for three years you would think they would have a hard time reestablishing their lost bond, but it didn't take long but Uriah to come into the group.

Fast track to our senior year, and our group increased in substantial ways. Zeke got a girlfriend over the summer, Shauna Withers, who had two stems of her legs replaced with robotic parts after an accident. She transferred to our school during the ending of first semester, and Zeke and she instantly clicked. They were good friends, but we always knew something had happened between them, which was confirmed during graduation when they kissed.

Uriah also got someone during his sophomore year, when Zeke and I were seniors. Her name was Marlene Lansing. She was pretty, according to Uriah, and she wasn't bad looking. She had a flirtatious smile, and had an easygoing sense of humor as well as that she used to walk with a 'skip in her step' and that her stride had grown more elegant and grown-up as the year went along. She used to be innocent, and Uriah wondered what made her lose what she once was, though he never asked.

Christina and Will came into the picture our senior year as well. Apparently, Marlene met Christina at a summer cheerleading camp, something the girls did often together as a hobby or even at a rec center. Christina has olive skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. Tris told me once she was very pretty. Will has shaggy brown hair and green eyes, and his skin is mostly pale. He was on the football team with Zeke and played as a temporary RB for a guy named Drew, which he eventually filled, taking the full spot.

But when I get down the steps, I'm faced with the most beautiful sight I've ever seen – Tris Prior. I don't know what it is about her, maybe it's her predominately blue eyes with little specks of gray in them. Maybe it's the way her blond hair curls around her face and wait- this girl is a new version of Tris.

Her hair has been cut to her shoulders, and it looks stunning. I step down the last few stairs as she turns around to notice me, and beams a large smile. "Hey Four," she says.

"Hi," I reply. "I see you cut your hair."

She twirls the ends around her finger. "What, you don't like it?" She asks, almost in a childish manner, and then I chuckle.

"Never said I didn't, you look good, Tris." I smile gently at her, and she returns it, dropping the strands of hair back to her shoulder.

"Shall we get going?" Zeke beams, clapping his hands together to get our attention, but it doesn't snap my vision away from Tris.

Nothing can snap my attention away from her.

Except the small deal of friction I feel when she passes, her hand brushing mine. It's like a million jolts of electricity shot up my arm.

I wonder if she feels it too, the fireworks, the static, even the goose bumps that linger on my arm and make me feel cold. I rub my hand up and down my arm, hoping they go away until someone notices.

"Are you coming, Four?" Her voice calls from the doorway, and I turn to her to notice I'm the only one left in the house, besides her waiting for me. Everyone else is filing into Zeke's truck, with Zeke Uriah and Marlene up front, Shauna, Will, and Christina in the back, leaving Tris and I in the cab of the truck.

"Yeah," I say, coming in to close the door behind her.

And the electricity is still being felt.


	5. How Selfish Of Us

******_Wow, almost 900 views already! That's awesome!_**

******_I've decided to do a weekly update thing for this story, since it requires more thought and planning. I do have a map plan for all my stories, which works quite well, especially with a new story like this._**

******_This will be my last update until next Thursday-Friday._**

******_Let's get those reviews up! I want to know what you like!_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_

**Tris' POV**

The ride to the diner is short, maybe about five or six blocks down from my house. I could've walked there, but I don't know how Christina would have managed it in those heels of hers.

Up front, everyone is blasting music, and laughing, carrying on. Uriah has his feet up on the dashboard, and some girl is yelling at him to put his shoes back on. He's yelling at the girl –Marlene – to lighten up and let it go.

I'm in the bed of the truck with Four right beside me. It's a little windy today, and I forgot to bring my jacket. He has his arms folded casually across his chest, and I can see his muscles are tense through his gray t-shirt. He doesn't look half bad even in his normal attire.

I shudder again against the wind, and he slides over to the other side beside me. His hand rests on my arm, and I feel the same thing I felt earlier. It's like a million little fireworks shoot up my arm and send tingles throughout my body. It instantly sends my body with warmth.

"Are you cold?" He asks, and I nod my head.

"Yeah," I say, adjusting my position to shake my shoulders. It's just a little windy out today, it's no big deal. "I'm from Chicago."

He lets out a chuckle and I see his full lower lip raise as he smiles. In a flash, his jacket is shrugged off his shoulders and he has me lean forward, enough he can wrap it around me and drape it on my shoulders.

I have to admit; his jacket is very warm and smells like him, like something sweet and distinctly masculine. His beautiful blue eyes were staring down at me, and it took a moment to realize he was reaching for my hand.

But the truck lurched to a stop, and he immediately stayed put, dropping his hand back down to his side. Zeke was the first person to jump out the truck, and Uriah came around the back to open the tailgate, but Four has already jumped out and lifted me out with ease.

"Hey Tris," someone snaps me from my thoughts, and Christina is standing by two other girls. One of them has almost a childish joy to her, and she is pretty with long blond hair. She has a natural soft smile. The other, has a little bit of metal just by her ankles where she walks.

"This is Marlene," she points to the blond hair girl on her left. "This is Uriah's girlfriend, and that," she said, glancing toward the girl with metal braces on her feet, "is Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend."

My natural curiosity sparks, "Whose he?" I ask, pointing to the boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes behind Christina.

She turns around sharply, seeming confused, but then she smiles. "Oh, this is Will, my boyfriend." Will waves at me, walking a few paces ahead with the guys. I notice Four never really takes the lead.

"It's funny," the girl, Marlene says. "The only two single people in the group are Tris and Four." I follow to the side of Christina into the diner up the steps.

Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me, and inwardly, I am so embarrassed, I just try not to show it. I bite the inside of my cheek to contain my blush.

Shauna adds on to what Marlene said, "Yeah, Four doesn't really pay attention to anyone else besides Tris."

Now I really hate being the center of attention; I always have. But when it comes to an attractive guy, yeah, it really is different. Growing up, I never really felt affection for anyone. But now there is this warm feeling in my chest, singing in my bones.

I seem to zone out of their conversations, until a strong muscular hand grips my shoulder, shocks me from my state, and causes me to jump back and smack their chest.

I realize it's Four quickly, and I press my hand to my forehead. "Oh Four, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you were coming up behind me."

The other girls continue to walk faster, catching up with their significant others as they hold the door for each other. Four allows Zeke to close the door, and then he goes to open it for me.

"Tris, do you want to sit with me?" He asks, and for a second I am confused.

"I thought we were sitting with the entire group," I say, and he chuckles and shakes his head.

"Nah, we usually sit with our significant others. Well, they do, and usually I'm off on a table somewhere else by myself. I don't usually enjoy being a third wheel."

I feel so stupid right now. "Wait, so you don't have a girlfriend?"

He breaks out into a fit of laughter. "No, I do not, unfortunately. I don't know why, but Zeke says apparently I am insensitive."

I mock shock, putting my hand over my heart. "Oh however could that be true?" I say, and he rolls his eyes, smirking. He closes the door behind us and chooses a two person table on the other end of the diner. Just across the diner are Christina and Will, laughing as she playfully shoves his shoulder.

Four slips me a menu just underneath my forearm, where I have my elbows propped up and my head rested on my hands. I smile in gratitude, and flip through the menu. I immediately see something; my mother used to make Belgium waffles all the time when I was a child. They were thick, fluffy, drenched in maple syrup and butter was smothered on top, and not a thick butter, but a pad of soft delectable butter that didn't even taste like butter.

My mouth waters just thinking about it, and I have to blink tears away. Even going out on a simple outing in a new lifestyle with no memories physically of the ones I lost, does not brace me for the emotional and mental damage I am yet to face; in my dreams, in my flashbacks, and even when it comes time to see reality.

I have been out way too long. But by the time I snap back, the waitress is giving me a sour look, and Four has an eyebrow raised at me. "Tris, do you need another minute?" He asks me, and I shake my head.

"No, I would like the Belgium waffles please."

I bit the inside of my cheek to avoid my waterworks. I try to distract myself with things around me, but it doesn't seem to work. The laughter from everyone, the happiness of watching my new friends, the sound of the clattering dishes, the giddy feeling rising up inside of me when I'm with Four, it's all too much for me to take.

I can't blink back the tears as I watch them hit the table in repetitive thud. One by one, they fall until three tears have fallen from my eyes in a single line. My nose is running and I know my cheeks are red and puffy.

Four scrambles from his seat, and for a minute, I think he is going to leave me, just as everyone else had walked out on my life before, how Robert left me alone to fight my own battle, how Susan moved away, and how Caleb practically dumped me with Tori without so much as a contact number.

But then I hear a few words between Zeke and Four.

"Zeke, give me your keys, now." His voice is rough and Zeke seems to question him by his tone.

"What's wrong with Tris?" He asks, and I can feel the eyes on me. I hate attention, I hate it so much. I scramble from my seat and pace myself across the floor of the diner.

"I don't know; just, please, give me the damn keys, Zeke!"

I can't stand the yelling of my friends, and I push the door open so hard it flies on the hinges, and slams into the wall, and I can hear the jingle of the bell signaling my exit. I'm halfway down the steps, when someone else pushes the door open and the bell rings once more.

"Tris," His voice sounds muffled in my ears, and it isn't very clear, but the sound of the jingling keys makes me think that Zeke has come after me, but under close recognition and scent, it can only be one person.

His hand wraps around my wrist, his strength pulling me back to face him. I'm almost certain I am still crying and that this time I won't be able to hold back. I don't want to break down into sobs on someone's chest in a parking lot surrounded by others.

His hand caresses my cheek. "Tris please let me take you home."

I nod my head, because that's all I can do. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and leads me in a direction. I keep my head looking at the ground to avoid meeting his gaze. I wonder what he thinks of me now; maybe he thinks that I am weak, and that I cannot handle myself. Maybe he thinks that I am someone I am not, and maybe someone who believe something about themselves that isn't true.

Maybe all of the things above are true, but I can't help but feel that nothing changed, especially by the way he picks me up and puts me in the truck. I don't seem to be much of an effort of lifting. I listen to the door close beside me, and hear the one opening beside him.

But when I turn to look at him, I expect him to say something, but he says nothing. He stares at me, and my vision is still foggy and hazy from crying, and my head pounds at the temples.

The drive is slow and cautious, and he is careful to not do anything. He doesn't really say anything to me along the drive, and doesn't turn on the radio either. It would make things better, so I reach up and turn the radio button on, but much to my surprise, nothing works.

I hear him clear his throat, "Um, it doesn't work."

I roll my eyes in response. Of course, just my luck, but as my luck goes away, it also comes around the corner again – literally – as he pulls into the driveway. It's the same familiar sight of the truck Caleb drove me in, the gravel flying in the background just as we appeared for the first time here. For a second, I can see my brother beside me, how he keeps his hands on the steering wheel exactly how Four does.

But the picture becomes clearer. Four is staring at me, his beautiful blue eyes sweeping me in like the tide.

But then I feel his lips, so soft and so plush, pushing against my mouth. The kiss is slow, full of passion, like something I never thought I would feel. It's something I could remember. Something I know I would remember.

My first is in this pickup truck, practically stolen from a friend for a friend, for someone who needed help. I don't see anything more selfless than that.

But I see this kiss as an act of selfishness, and I'm okay with that.

**_*wipes forehead*_**

******_Holy crap, that was tough. _**

******_I'll see you guys tomorrow; that update will be the aftermath of this one! _**

**_QOTC: _**___First person to get it correct gets a shoutout!_

**_Why does Tris relate the kiss to being selfless versus being selfish?_**


	6. Close Your Eyes

**_Thank you all for your continued support._**

**_I decided once a week was a little too harsh. It's not like I'm busy the entire week 24 hours a day anyways._**

**_Anyways, I was listening to Dan + Shay (my second favorite duo besides Florida Georgia Line) and I decided to dedicate the next few chapters to their songs!_**

**_Tris has never been to a party, right? Well, that's about to change. But it's… not exactly the type of party you would expect._**

_I highly recommend listening to Day + Shay "Close Your Eyes" to understand this chapter just a bit more. I will post a few lyrics in italics during their conversation._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Credits to Veronica Roth._

_Mentions of: "Close your eyes" by Dan and Shay._

**_Chapter 6: Close Your Eyes_**

**Four's POV**

**_Three Weeks Later_**

"Dude, I can't believe you did that!"

The voice on the other line is screeching. Sometimes I forget that Zeke is another dude, because he can be a real chick sometimes. I think Christina is rubbing off on him.

I told him I took Tris home, and that I kissed her on the cheek, which was almost a month ago. She and I have been around each other, but neither one of us brought it up. There's no way in hell I would tell Zeke I kissed a girl I've known all my life that just popped back up as if fate lead her to me again. Not that it was a bad kiss; it was my first one, because unlike all my friends, I don't see the point of kissing someone unless you really want to be with someone.

"Yeah, yeah," I dismiss the conversation with a wave of my hand. "Dude, you're hurting my ears, stop yelling. You're sounding like Christina."

He laughs at me. "And you ramble on like Tris does."

"Yeah well, that's to be expected."

He laughs again, a scuffling heard in the background. "Dude, you like her and you know it." If he was here, he would shove my shoulder playfully and pretend to knock me down slamming into my shoulder.

"I do," I admit, and it feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest, and I smile a little.

"Dude, are you coming to the party tonight?" He asks me, and I frown. I hadn't really thought about it. I'm not a big party type of person, and there's always too much going on. There's always too many girls flirting, shoving their large breasts and skinny butts at me, and the stench of alcohol that Zeke sneaks in burns my nostrils, and I can't stand the loud music that thumps in my ears.

I sigh, and I can just imagine the look of disappointment if he was here. "Nah dude, I'm going to have to pass."

He sighs with regret, "Yeah, I know you're not always about those, Four. Its cool man, hey, maybe you could hang out with Tris tonight."

I frown a little, "I thought she was going to the party with Christina?"

"No," he says, and my heart leaps a little. "She's not a big party girl." I thank Zeke and hang up before he can continue.

Maybe now I have a chance to explain myself.

{{Puts a page break}}

I raise my hand to knock, but the front door swings wide open. I expect to see Tori standing there answering, but Tris is standing there, wide eyed. She's in a black and white checkered flannel shirt, dark black jeans and black sneakers. Her hair is hung naturally down to her shoulders. She has not a stitch of makeup on her face, and she is beautiful.

"Hey Tris," I breathe out, and she smiles at me.

"Hello Four, anything I can do for you?" She asks me, politely.

I raise an eyebrow, and chuckle. I rub my hand over the back of my neck anxiously. "Yeah, can we talk?" She stares at me curiously for a few seconds, but then she closes the door.

"Sure, how about we go for a walk down the street to the park?"

I furrow my eyebrows, but agree, and head down the driveway with her by my side. Her lips are pursued into a straight line and she is humming a song.

I recognize the tune, as something soft and sweet. It's a song from a newer generation of country music.

"You're humming to Dan and Shay, aren't you?"

She turns to me with a flash of her eyes. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite songs."

"Close your eyes," I say.

She furrows her eyebrows at me. "What?"

I laugh at her expression. She looks so confused, so innocent and carefree. "No, the song you're singing is Close Your Eyes by Dan and Shay. Zeke and I sang it as a duet during our freshman talent show."

She shoves in her hands in her pockets and smiles a little. "Yeah, what other songs do you know by them?"

I tap my chin. "I don't know many. I know Party Girl, and First Time Feeling, and Close Your Eyes, and that's about it."

I feel her hand brush mine again, but instead of pulling away, I wrap my hand around hers, and her fingers lace with mine. She stops and stares at me for a few seconds. She is only a few inches shorter than me, maybe five or six, but the height difference is perfect.

Staring into her eyes, I see a beautiful girl, someone who would rather spin barefoot on the floor in the living room, strutting down the hallway like a beauty queen like the song Party Girl, or like the girl in the song Close Your Eyes, tangled up in a blanket, with the window cracked, so we have to cuddle closer and lay side by side, just being lazy.

"This is definitely a first time feeling," she says to me, staring at me still, and I can hear the melody in my head of the song she's quoting.

I brush a strand piece of her hair back behind her ear. There are so many things I could say right now. I could say that maybe, just maybe, she was made at the perfect height for me. I could say that maybe sometimes she and I would be together, or I can say that maybe we belong together now, because now is the present.

But what would she have an interest in me for? I've known her a week, and I'm going crazy over a girl I haven't known long, well… more like reconnected.

"Beatrice," I say.

She raises an eyebrow at me, and steps back, her hands at her side. Her eyes are widened, and she swallows hard. "H-how did you know-"

"Your name," I say, although it comes more out as a question than a statement, and she nods. "I told you I knew you as a child."

"But I don't remember anyone really, besides my old neighbor Robert, and my old best friend, Susan, the girl my brother had a crush on as a child. But I also remember a young man-"

She blinks a few times, clearly in confusion, as if she was thinking. "Wait… young man, little girl, story, monkey bars…" and then her eyes light up like a fire blazing from the spark.

"You're Tobias!" She says to me, almost in a loud whisper. It feels weird to hear my name from someone's lips that isn't someone of my family, but I don't have any family left. My father died in prison, and my mother has been dead for almost my entire life. I can barely remember anything about them, as time goes on it gets harder and harder to remember.

But she, she's the last memory of my childhood I have. The good part of it, that is, with her beautiful long blond hair, and her baggy clothing. The way she would walk down the sidewalk everyday with her brother either slightly ahead or behind her, always off task. Maybe that's why he was staring at me a few weeks ago.

"Tobias," she whispers, and I like the way my name sounds against her lips. "Um, I mean Four-"

"No," I cut her off. "Call me Tobias, but only when we're alone."

She smiles a little as if it was some sort of honor, some sort of privilege to call me by my name, which it is, only to a degree, of course. She should feel special, because no one else is given the right to know my name, let alone say it.

"Tobias," her voice grows a little scary, a little cold, like she's hiding something. "Why did you leave me?"

I shudder a little at the memory. "Marcus," I state simply.

"Your father-"

"No, I refuse to call that _monster_ anything but his name. The pain he caused me, and the innocence I lost of having to grow up so soon. The emotional scarring of losing one of the best people in my life, and then having to lose another all in the same day, it was too much to bear, especially as such a young age. At ten years old, I shouldn't have lost my mother, and my sister, and suffered my father's abuse until I finally broke down one day and told Hana, Zeke's mother about what happened. She swore she would never tell him, and I know she didn't, because he never mentioned it."

I see tears springing from her eyes, so brightly and freely it's almost scary. "My mother and father died in an instant."

I wrap my arms around her, wanting to give her some comfort. She seems hesitant at first, and then she sinks into my arms almost, her back pressed against my chest. "And my brother has abandoned me to go to school, and he left me with nothing except Tori, and she's about as close to family as I have and-"

"I'll be your family now," I say. I feel her tense, but she turns around. She looks torn, like something I said ripped her apart. She shakes her head.

"No, I don't want you to be family. I don't want you to be anything _but _my friend."

I furrow my eyebrows at her, and she turns to run off down the alleyway, but my hand stops her cold, wrapping her wrist and tugging her toward me. My voice sounds almost desperate. "Tris, you can't leave me again. I can't lose someone else I care about-"

"Well neither can I!" She spits at me, her words almost like venom on the tip of a knife, slowly pushing its way inside of my body. "Tobias, you don't get it, everyone I love leaves me. First my parents die, and then Caleb leaves me, and… I can't lose you like that. I don't want to become too attached."

"Why?" I feel her yank her arm from my grasp, and I let go. I don't want her physically hurt if she is already emotionally hurt. "Tris, you can't keep hiding like you do. I see you, I notice you, and I always have. I can't keep living in the shadows of my life and pretending like you mean nothing to me."

"Well, do it!" She spits at me, and I wince.

"No," I say stubbornly, and she turns to leave, but I run after her, standing in front of her just by her driveway. "Do you know why you're scared?" I ask.

"I am not!" She retorts, a little defensive.

"No, you are." I stop her again, and she stares cold stone at me, her eyebrows knitted together in pressure. She is breathing deeply, and has no words to say until I speak.

"You're afraid, because you can't hide anymore. You can't hide behind your door, and you can't hide behind Tori, or your grief, or your loss, no, you're scared, because you want to be with me too, and you won't admit it."

She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I expect her to smack me, but she doesn't.

"Tris please, just close your eyes. That's all I beg of you, maybe you can see the good that lingers, maybe this is fate, or a second chance. Maybe I can bring you some hope."

She doesn't do anything. She just turns and stalks away. She doesn't tell me to never speak to her again, and she doesn't utter a word or a sound. She doesn't hum a delicate tune from her lips as her feet hit the ground in rhythm.

And it hurts most of all, not when she slams the door when she walks in, but because she didn't look back, and I don't have a feeling she ever will again.

But I watch the curtain move slightly from the door, and hear the door open, but as quickly as I turn, it closes again. Maybe there is still hope for the future, but for right now, I am nothing to her.

"Tris, just close your eyes." But she can't hear me; I'm talking to myself again. She's on the other side of the door now, not within an earshot. But when I close my eyes, she's lying beside me, and we're staring up at the stars just as we did when we were young.

But when I open them, it only makes me want to close them again.

**_Wow, deep as hell. Tris needs to get her life together._**

******_She's afraid of losing someone else, it's obvious._**

******_QOTC: What can be done to make Tris believe in Tobias?_**

******_Until tomorrow, or maybe Tuesday,_**

******_~Leigh _**


	7. I'm Yours

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent_**

**_I forgot to mention the winner of my shout out contest from two chapters ago. Arpsrox, well done, you had the most creative answer, and might I say you have a knack for sophisticated responses._**

**_Anyways, here's the next chapter. _**

**_Simply titled, _**_Aftershocks_

**Tris' POV**

I hear the sound of someone knocking, but I wish to pay them no mind. It's probably Tori, lightly wrapping her knuckles at the door to see if I am attentive, awake, or maybe even alive. She saw me run in, teary eyed, my face bloated from the lack of tears that now spill over my cheeks onto my mattress.

All I can think about is all this time. All this time, Tobias has not only been alive, but right under my nose. How he ended up here, with me again in a presence after a decade of being gone is beyond my knowledge. For weeks, I was upset, hoping maybe he had gone on a vacation and didn't tell me, or maybe he moved down the block, or a part of me at young a vulnerable age was actually hoping that maybe he was just playing a horrible prank on me, and that he would return.

Hours, days, weeks, and eventually months went by. The school year ended, year after year, and every day I would walk past his house, the same feeling of loss and horror. The creepy old feeling I got just by being around his father was enough. I never thought that I would know why Marcus did such horrible things to Tobias, things he would probably never speak of again.

It seems so selfish to think like this of myself, mainly because I should be focusing on Tobias; but everything all comes back to him; the memories of the house, every time I used to go by, just across the street. Before it sold, I watched the For Sale sign swing on the white picket fence for hours. As Caleb drove away from our house, just shortly after our parents' demise, I told him to keep driving.

I remember the tears forming in my eyes, and a few may have dripped and slid down my cheeks, maybe because I wasn't only leaving the memories of my parents behind, but maybe because I was technically leaving Tobias behind too. Everything we had as children, wiped out and never thought to possibly be found again.

But he found me.

I blink a few times, scanning my room almost as if to check reality. You know those dreams that you have that you think are real but they aren't, sort of a like dejavu? I had those dreams a lot once Tobias was gone.

But Four, I should've known. Everything makes sense; the story, the way that he made me think, the way he made me feel.

I quickly pick up my phone and dial a number before I can even think. It rings twice, and by the third time I wish he would pick up, and I'm about to hang up. He's probably with Zeke.

His voice rings against the phone. "_Beatrice."_

_ "__Tobias,"_ I say.

I hear him laughing, "_What can I do for you today, Tris?"_

_ "__Actually, I was hoping to catch up with an old friend. Got any time?"_

_He laughs again. "Sure, I'll be over in ten minutes."_

His voice rings in my ears, just like it always has. There's something about him, really, something I can't quite figure out. There's something about the way he wants me to say his name, it's like I'm different. But I'm a figure of the past, why does he want me back all of a sudden?

**/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/**

_Hey initiates, I'm sorry for such the short chapter yesterday, or the other day, I can't remember when, I think it was yesterday, but I hope this one will suffice. _

** Tobias' POV**

I don't know why she would call me over. Not that I don't mind being around her, but I expected her to have a nervous breakdown in a few days and call me, not go home for a few hours and then ask me to come over.

Tris seems to be debating something, something I may never really be able to understand. One minute, she is a big rain cloud waiting to explode, and once in a while, I'm afraid she might, but she always keeps her composure. I wish I knew how to do that.

Zeke told me once, "You know Four, sometimes you naturally just seem threatening, and that's why girls don't want to be around you."

I really don't care what Zeke tells me to be honest, just because he bases it off of theory and thirteen year old knowledge of a double date that one, went horribly wrong, two, ended up him having a girl named Maria for like three weeks, three, giving me a bad reputation for dating girls because it only lasted like fifteen minutes, and four, the girl absolutely didn't really like me from the start.

Tris is coming down the front steps by the time I pull up. She is so natural and carefree in the way she steps; I wonder what made her that way. Maybe she lost a part of her a long time ago – oh wait.

I honk the horn, as if she didn't already see me. Sometimes, I just want to see her alert to everything surrounding her, everything that happens she needs to be aware of.

She slides in, pulling the passenger side door open easily and it shutting behind her, just as her small thin figure scoots toward the edge of the seat, as close to me as she could get. She buckles her seatbelt, and rolls the window down, and for a second I frown, until Tori comes running toward us in the truck.

"Tobias," she says, nodding her head at me. "I see you found her again," she nods, gesturing toward Tris.

I nod my head, feeling warmth spreading in the stone that sits in my stomach from being caught in an uncomfortable position. "Yeah, I did. Funny, huh, how things usually tend to work out in the end."

Tris gives Tori a wary glance, something I'm not sure that should genuinely concern me at this point, but Tori flashes her eyes toward me. It was almost as if she was giving me a warning side.

I don't know if I should take it.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Tris seemed sort of quiet tonight, as we were lying on the grass down at the Hallandale Park. I brought a blanket, and the telescope I built when I was twelve in her memory. Her eyes lit up when she saw it, and she helped me locate constellations.

I glance over at her. She is lying on her back, her eyes looking up to the sky, probably staring at the insides of her eyelids. She seems so comfortable, her breaths even and shallow as if she was sleeping, but I know she is awake. Her hands are folded across her stomach in a position that one of them twitches every now and then.

She turns to face my direction, and opens one eye, and then the other, and then she laughs. "Have you been staring at me?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

She rolls her eyes, "Tobias…"

But I can't help myself. My arms wrap around her waist on instinct. I pull her close until I can almost feel her body heat radiating off onto me. Her eyes are so bright, so stern, so innocent, and so beautiful. Her small arms are wrapped around my neck, long and pale and thin, and they feel small enough as if it's where they belong.

"Tobias," she says, and I realize I've been staring at her too long.

"Right," I cough and begin to move my arms away from her body, our arms and bodies almost tangled up, and sometimes I think we're evenly matched, but we both have our clothes on, and maybe that's how it should be.

"No," she shakes her head, her hands moving to firmly plant mine where they once were, swung around her sides and planted on her waist.

Then she speaks after a few minutes, her voice soft and quiet. "Kiss me,"

It was like the first time we kissed, but this one is less awkward and nothing needs to be said to cover up the moment. The starlight gives the perfect amount of light for me to see the look against her bright skin when I have to take a breath for air, and the way she looks at me says it all.

I twirl my fingers along the neatly cut ends of her hair, the hair that barely falls past her collarbone and suits her found face and blue eyes perfectly. "So, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

I've wanted to ask her this for years, and for a long time ever since I saw her hop from the truck I wondered what it would be like to hold her again in my arms, not as a child restricted to the limits of within my father's sight, and in the rare occasions being able to enter the Prior household, but holding her in my arms with love and care.

Her hand caresses my cheek, and the corners of her mouth twitch upward. A few seconds pass in the lingering silence, the only thing we both hear is the sound of the wind as it blows over our clothing and what hangs off our skin flaps in the wind.

"Yes," she says, after a few seconds, and she doesn't seem so confident. And when I raise my eyebrows to question her, she smiles widely, and nods her head again.

"Yes, Tobias."

**_-wipes sweat from forehead-_**

**_ This chapter was hard to write. I didn't know where to take it, but I know the sexual tension has been real for this duo._**

**So I put both of the short chapters together and made this large one. I hope it suffices enough! I need to get my creative juices flowing again!**


End file.
